


Breaking Bed

by Anonymous



Category: League of Legends, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Ahri, Knotting, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexting, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: D.Va has a new bed, and she invites Ahri to help her break it in.
Relationships: Ahri (League of Legends)/Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	Breaking Bed

**Author's Note:**

> so i got a new bed a few weeks ago and i was planning on writing this sooner, but what happened was i had to ride some fandom hypetrains but now i'm back and writing this.
> 
> i hope yall enjoy.

It wasn’t very large, but it was definitely larger than what she had before.

Tucked into the corner of her room opposite of her gaming rig, on top of a relatively basic wooden frame, rested a bed wide enough to hold more than herself on top of it. It was a purchase she made with recent prize money from a Starcraft tournament, something that would give her just a bit more of an edge during the late hours which she slept. Even if her twin-sized blankets didn’t fit the mattress, it mattered little to Hana; what mattered the most to her was that it was her new bed, with a pink fitted sheet on top of it.

And as she laid on top of the bed, splaying her limbs about as far as she could, she came to the conclusion almost immediately that this was worthwhile. It was a long time coming, a welcome upgrade from the bed that made sleeping almost impossible if not done in a few certain ways which she hated. As far as she was concerned, it was paradise.

But what kind of paradise would it have been had she not shared it with her friends? The bed was expansive, and she was used to having her body cover most of it. It was almost awkward not taking up most of the mattress, and as she bounced her feet up and down against the bed, she looked up at the ceiling, a bored expression on her face. There was certainly more that she could do than just lay there, biding her time.

Thankfully, she had her phone in her shorts pocket, and she pulled it out. Turning it on, she screened through the messages that had been sent to her over the course of the night. Most of them were from team members, congratulating themselves on the victory that they shared. Some of them were from members of the Overwatch League, asking about what kinds of things she was planning on doing with her day. She scanned them and didn’t answer them. The only thing she wanted to do was relax and enjoy her new bed.

As she scanned her contacts, though, one name’s presence caused Hana to nibble against her lower lip, a smirk forming on the corners of her lips.

_Ahri_

If there were anyone who would be perfect to enjoy the company of her bed with her, it was Ahri. Not necessarily a girlfriend, per se, but a very close friend of hers would be absolutely perfect for making sure that the bed was perfect for sleeping in, as well as one where she could see if the bed could do more than that; even if the box spring wouldn’t be able to handle them jumping on the bed, perhaps there was much more that could happen between them.

At the thought, the hand that wasn’t holding her phone reached for her breast over her shirt, softly giving herself a squeeze. With a soft huff, one barely interlaced with her lover’s name, she squirmed; she could feel the hormones giving her a boost of confidence as her body grew hotter. Her fingers kept digging into her breast, copping a feel of herself as she clicked on Ahri’s name with disregard to the lump in her throat forming.

That lump felt like it grew exponentially when she read Ahri’s message: _You doing anything tonight?_

Hana’s mind rushed immediately with a myriad of ways that she could answer Ahri’s question, each of them equally perverse in nature. It was the kind of text that invited a lurid mindset, one that was perfect for the emotions that flowed through her at that moment. From what she had read from messages from her team, they were taking the day off to celebrate, and in that vein, she knew that she had the right to celebrate, too.

They might have celebrated by drinking champagne, but Hana had her own bottle to pop, one which poured a much more delicious and intoxicating liquor. She swallowed the lump in her throat and let go of her breast, readying herself to open that bottle for herself. She sunk her thumb underneath the waistband of her shorts and slowly pulled them down to her ankles, making sure to take her panties off with them. Kicking them aside, she pulled the phone away from herself, her thumb quickly switching the mode from messaging to camera.

Hana lifted her hips slightly, pointing her slickened crotch towards the camera. She brought her hand to her sex, as if to cover herself; her fingers barely pressed against her entrance, but did so enough to look like she would do it at any moment after taking the picture. Keeping her lower lip between her teeth, she took the picture and immediately sent it, not caring about how it looked.

What mattered was the caption she sent along with it: _I got a new bed ;)_

Hana giggled. Like Ahri would have noticed that she had a new bed. Even if she did, would she have cared more about what she was laying upon than the treasure she hid from her? She knew that sending her such a picture would have set the course for the rest of the day, and it was one that made her crotch tingle even more with arousal. Before she knew it, she had already sunk a finger into herself, massaging her inner walls while she awaited Ahri’s reply, whenever it came.

Before Hana could find herself entranced in her finger’s motion, her phone buzzed in her hand. She pulled the finger out of her sex and returned her attention to the phone, taking particular notice of the message that Ahri had just sent her.

_I’m on my way_

Hana’s smirk grew, and she rested the phone aside, making sure it was close enough for her to hear the vibrations. Even if they wouldn’t do much to pull her away from the fantasies already starting to form in her mind, it was at least worth a shot. If, in the best case scenario, the picture had sent Ahri into a quasi-heat state, she’d break through a few doors to get to her, and the ravishing would happen either way.

Thoughts of said ravishment were quick to enter Hana’s mind, immediately clouding her brain as her finger returned to massaging herself. Just the mere notion of Ahri storming in and grabbing her by the wrists to take control made her weak at the knees. She couldn’t think of anything else but Ahri pressing herself up against her, grinding herself into her and making sure that every bit of her body was nerfed by the rampaging torrents of lust that her touches coursed through her. Just the thought alone was enough to make her feel a bit delirious with lust, and a second finger quickly joined inside of her, prepping her for when Ahri made her grand debut in her new bed.

It didn’t matter if Ahri was in a quasi-heat state, because Hana now, just from the mere notion of Ahri breaking her box spring with nothing more than the rampant plowing of her hips, brought herself into one of her own. Heat seeped from her core and clung onto the fingers that spread her open, thrashing in her depths with the reckless abandon that she could only wish could come close to what Ahri did to her. All that Runneterran wrath that ran through Ahri, all into her, would be the perfect way to get the stresses from her won competition out of her once and for all.

And before she could let her fantasies become the only thing she obsessed with, the phone buzzed against her hip. She pulled her fingers out of herself, brought them to her lips, and grabbed her phone with her other hand, checking the message at hand. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw it was from Ahri which said one thing: _I’m here_. She grabbed her shorts, pulled her panties from them (there was no need for her shorts), and slipped them on. Whether or not she stained the fabric she didn’t care; what mattered more was that she could open the door with some level of decency.

Slipping through her room and the main area of her apartment, Hana grabbed the door and pulled it open. She bit her lip at the sight of Ahri, clad in a thin tee shirt and a tight pair of jeans that made her reactions towards Hana’s pictures exposed. It was clear that Ahri was ready to play with Hana in the way that she desired most, made most clear at the reciprocation of Hana’s smirk when their eyes met.

Ahri let herself in, Hana shut the door, and, wordlessly, they headed towards Hana’s room.

Once they were in Hana’s room, Ahri spent no time closing the door and pressing Hana up against it, sandwiching her. One of her hands grabbed onto Hana’s shoulder, and the other pressed itself up against her hip. Her tails slowly swayed around, fluffing up as Ahri pressed herself just a bit closer to her, chest against chest, and crotch against crotch.

One of Ahri’s eyebrows perked up at the collision, but before Hana could ask, Ahri _pushed_ herself into her, leaving the bulge in her pants to press up achingly against her sex. The clothes did nothing to protect Hana from the feeling of her impending girth from grazing her folds, and her toes curled against the floor as she let out a low whimper.

Ahri’s lips curled up into a smirk, she giggled, and immediately, she took the lead, pressing her lips against Hana’s.

Ahri’s lips were soft and quick against Hana’s, with Hana feeling the need to catch up between them. Her hands slowly ran up and down Ahri’s sides, trying her best to find a way to slow her down, but she came up with nothing; whereas the moments that Ahri felt Hana to be overwhelming with her hands, she rammed her crotch into hers, leading her to pause for a split second and let out a moan into her mouth.

It was during one of those moans where Ahri slipped her tongue into Hana’s mouth, where she quickly overwhelmed her with tongue. Hana’s hands went from feeling to holding, taking Ahri’s shoulders and giving herself as much a handhold as she could, trying her best to maintain her composure to some degree. Perhaps it was Ahri’s scent, or the taste of her saliva, or the feeling of her hefty bulge against her needy sex, or that her sex was needy in the first place by virtue of Hana’s fingers; whatever it was, the need for Hana to submit grew clearer, a dark flame forging in watery brown eyes and muffled moans that were swallowed by Ahri like sips of water.

The best case scenario felt like it was coming true, especially in the moments where Ahri wasn’t ramming herself into Hana so she could _feel_ the extent of the girth of Ahri’s cock. She was horny, perhaps even in a state of heat, and all Hana could do was take it, hold onto her, and enjoy the ride that was coming to her.

She was already loving it, and there was barely anything that could have changed her perception.

Her adoration, if anything, grew when Ahri decided to run her hands along her body, each fingertip grazing along shirt-clad torso. Even through the fabric, it felt like Hana’s body was burning on contact with her fingers. The sparks did not discriminate between fabric-clad and bare skin as those fingers descended down her body, and once she felt Ahri’s hands slipping underneath her shirt, she raised her hands to the sky, helping Ahri take it off and leave herself only in her panties.

When their lips spread for Hana’s shirt to be taken off, Hana purred. Ahri let out something more akin to a growl, one that, even with their lips apart, seemed to vibrate against her mouth in a way that left Hana almost breathless. It felt like every bit of her body was underneath Ahri’s control, but in one last display of her own brazenness, her hands reached down to grab onto Ahri’s shirt, and she quickly pulled it off her body, exposing that Ahri, too, had gone braless.

Breasts pressing up against one another, Ahri returned her attention to kissing Hana, leaving no stone unturned in how the dynamic between them was to go: Ahri was always one to play with her prey, but Hana was her prey, and if she wanted to let out any wisecracks of any kind, it would be best for her to let them out in that moment, because there was barely a chance for her to be able to let anything out once she had gotten started with her.

Hana knew this, and her teasing fingers reached for the button that barely held Ahri’s jeans together. She danced around the button, not wishing to undo it and release her sex from its confines just yet, but if she couldn’t be vocal given how Ahri’s tongue pressed hers against the base of her mouth, she could at least fight back to some degree, give a bit of a fight that would lead to exciting consequences down the line. It was in her blood; she was competitive, even when she knew that she was about to lose heartily.

And as Ahri let off on the kissing, Hana panted. But she was free to run her mouth, even if it were momentarily.

“Why, is that all you go--oh--ah!!”

A sudden ramming of her crotch against Hana’s quieted her, if not momentarily. She continued goading her, her attempts at trying to break Ahri’s spirit interrupted by moans that made clear that she was fighting herself much more than she was fighting to crush Ahri in any way. It was surprising to her that Ahri hadn’t already gone and taken her on the bed. Her body burned and ached, and all she did was the occasional ramming into her. It was like Ahri was preparing her, teasing her in the most dangerous way.

Ahri’s nose twitched.

Hana’s eyes widened. The fabric of her panties had just failed completely at hiding the scent of her sex, and as Ahri’s fingers grabbed onto the waistband of them, Hana gulped, knowing that the panties were done. The sound of snapping elastic filled the room twice, and the fabric was thrown aside, giving Hana just the moment she needed to slip from Ahri’s grasp and prance towards the bed. Once she was there, she hopped onto it and rolled around on it until she was lying down, with her legs spread as far as they’d go; toes pointed towards the headboard and footboard alike, she pointed her sex towards Ahri, and brought a finger to rub at her engorged clit.

“Please, Ahri,” Hana huffed, “nerf the _fuck_ out of me.”

Ahri slowly walked over to Hana, making a show of how she strutted while slowly taking her jeans off. There were no other pieces of clothing that covered her crotch, her engorged cock throbbing with every step she took. Hana made clear to eye over Ahri’s sex, taking note of not only the shaft and balls itself, but the small knot at the base of it. By any other standard, it wouldn’t have been small, but there was a reason Hana pushed her legs to their limits. Ahri was the kind of woman who’d make Hana feel like she wasn’t fucking her pussy, but rather fucking her cunt.

And her cunt couldn’t wait.

Ahri grabbed onto Hana’s hips once she was at the side of the bed, and quickly enough she was on top of her, her crotch pressed up against Hana’s. Slowly, she rocked herself into her, lubricating her underside with Hana’s juices as she listened to the symphony of moans leaking from her lips. Hana’s feet instinctively hooked around themselves behind Ahri’s back, making sure that she couldn’t leave until the job she had set for herself was done.

With a slow pull backward of Ahri’s hips, and a hand reaching down to grab onto her cock, Hana winced. The pleasure she was wishing for was about to be unleashed upon her, and she was just as nervous as she was aroused.

Both feelings were assuaged when Ahri pushed herself into her, stretching Hana’s sex apart. Her toes curled as she yelled out in pure pleasure, feeling every last inch of her pussy be taken, spread as far as she felt possible by Ahri’s cock. Hana’s eyes rolled backwards into her head for a moment as she was filled up, trying her best not to explode all over her cock already. It would have been a disgraceful way to show her loss.

And whether or not Hana came, it wouldn’t have stopped Ahri from railing her. Hana grabbed the bedsheets behind her and prepared herself, knowing that the bed was going to be pushed to its absolute limits.

If it could handle Ahri, she knew that it could handle anything else she could possibly throw at it.

And Ahri began, her pace quickly finding a pistoning tempo that left Hana almost breathless. Whatever she could inhale was let out as squeaks as the sounds of the boxspring taking the impacts of Ahri’s thrusts and hips clapping against ass filled the space between them. With every thrust she made inside of her, she stretched her out, tilting her angle just enough to leave Hana feeling like it felt like the first thrust. The sheen of sweat that coated her body wasn’t enough to cool her from the burning that filled her body as Ahri kept her pace, an unflinching machine of pure lust hellbent on making her into prey.

Like Hana could resist the feeling, though; with all that heat was a core of pure bliss, one that left Hana’s eyes watering as she looked down and saw Ahri’s dick disappearing and reappearing with every thrust she made. As she looked up, all she could see was raw aggression on her face, like she, too, had got caught up in the lust and forgot about any other aspect of it. Every bit of passion she showed was passion put into making sure that the only thing that Hana could feel was passion.

And she felt it. The jackhammering of cock might have been the centerpiece, but as she kept her thrusts going, Hana wiggled herself against her as much as she could, letting the cries of bliss that leaked from her lips slip between the languages she knew. It was hard for her to keep track of what she was saying, but she knew that Ahri knew, whether it were English or Korean, that she wanted more, that she couldn’t stop, and in the most daring of circumstances, dared her to go harder, if it were possible.

Ahri took that dare to heart, getting onto her knees and letting the aid of gravity help her in making sure that every bit of her filled up Hana’s pussy. Screams higher in volume and pitch quickly followed, as did the feeling that words couldn’t come from Hana. Caught up in her bliss, Hana came violently all over Ahri’s cock, which was a prize that Ahri simply fucked through without disregard. Perhaps she scratched it into Hana’s thigh during the throes of her pleasure, but she’d never know.

It was difficult for Hana to keep going at the pace that Ahri set, but it didn’t mean that she didn’t love the feeling of her pussy being stretched, torn apart by Ahri’s pace and size. She rode it out, loving the stars that filled her vision moments before her orgasms. It grew more difficult for her to count just how many Ahri was able to get out of her, but what she knew was the amount was very high, almost ludicrously so.

The sheer bliss that came from the pistoning, Ahri made clear as well. Her words were not as crass as the volley of swears that came from Hana, but in another way, they were arguably just as filthy, each making mention of just how much Hana was loving it. It felt like almost mockery, the way that Ahri talked to her, like she was a target meant to be killed instead of a friend meant to be fucked, but in the throes of her pleasure it was hard for her to distinguish, and even if she could, it would be impossible for her to let out a single word that wasn’t slurred out talking about how amazing it felt to be ruined by Ahri.

And it wasn’t like the pace that Ahri set was the fastest she could go. Ahri pushed herself just a bit more, picking up the tempo just enough for Hana to feel it. Her core was flushed, throbbing, ruined by Ahri’s cock, and she was going for more, her hands slowly running up and down Hana’s body. Even through the abuse, Hana could feel every touch fill her with sparks, like she was being burnt. She knew Ahri wasn’t hurting her, but the feeling made everything so much better. With a loud yelp, she came violently all over Ahri once more.

Ahri’s hands continued adventuring around Hana’s body as they fucked. Whether it was to admire how fit Hana was for someone who spent most of their time in front of a computer, or how nicely one of her breasts was in her hand and how her nipple ground against her palm, Ahri’s hands ran along her with a passionate burning that left Hana gasping for breath. Her body squirmed against her touches with what little energy she had, trying her best to manage with the ever-quickening and ever-haphazard pace of Ahri’s thrusts.

With what little energy she had, Hana reached down to rest her palm against Ahri’s balls, but before she could, her eyes widened and she screamed loudly at the feeling of her entrance being torn apart: Ahri had just pushed her knot into her, and Hana wrapped her legs around Ahri tightly. It was like she could feel the cum swirling in her balls and rushing up, ready to fill her up.

And Hana loved the feeling of Ahri’s cock throbbing violently inside of her, painting the insides of her ruined walls a rich white. It burned against her walls, but it was the same kind of burn that came from Ahri’s touches, one that was so addicting and so amazing that she didn’t mind the feeling of it. Hana’s legs slowly unwrapped themselves around Ahri’s body, giving herself a moment of reprieve as Ahri unloaded shot after shot of cum into her womb.

When Ahri pulled herself out, she was soft, and a trail of cum leaked from Hana’s sex and between her thighs. With the energy she had left, she reached down, swiped the cum from between her legs, and brought them to her lips, licking Ahri’s cum off. Swallowing it, she grabbed onto Ahri and rolled her over with what little energy she had left, resting her head against the crook of her neck.

“Fuck,” Hana said, running her fingers down Ahri’s belly. “I forgot how good that cock is.”

Ahri nodded. “I’m glad I can make you remember.”

Hana pursed her lower lip. “But what if I forget later tonight?”

Ahri smirked, craning her head to peck her lips. “I’ll make sure you remember.”

Hana smirked in kind. “Good. I’m feeling a bit tired though,” she said.

“After all you went through today?” Ahri asked, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

Hana nodded. “You’re free to stay if you want. After all, this bed’s big enough for the two of us.”

Ahri hummed before pecking Hana’s forehead. “I’d like that.”

And so, they napped together, making sure the bed was just as good for sleeping as it was for fucking.

**Author's Note:**

> before anyone asks if this was inspired by sakimichan, barely: i actually hate sakimichan's work a lot


End file.
